criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Caceres
|birthplace = Miami, Florida |family = Unnamed brother |yearsactive = 2010-present }} Jason Caceres is a Cuban-American actor and producer. Biography Caceres was born on March 24, 1990, in Miami, Florida. At the age of five, he started taking art classes and was encouraged to draw and write creatively. As he grew up, Caceres participated in many extracurricular activities and became involved with the Boy Scouts of America, where he spent fifteen years. This experience gave him an enjoyment of the outdoors and a liking of sports. He went on to compete with his high-school varsity teams in swimming and water polo, eventually placing a position in the Florida Swimming Pool Association Competition. When he was fifteen years old, he published his poetry in the Anthology of Poetry by Young Americans. Around the same time, Caceres began to show an interest in theater as other means of expressing his creativity. After participating in theater and building skills with acting, Caceres attended and graduated from Florida International University with a Bachelor's of Fine Arts in Theater Performance. During his attendance, he performed in many theatrical school productions, including The Ruby Sunrise, Pride and Prejudice, The Nutcracker, and Arabian Nights. Starting an acting career following his graduation, he began starring in various TV commercials. He then went on to star in Nickelodeon Latin America's Grachi, AE's The Glades, and Starz Entertainment's Magic City. Caceres also performed professionally with the Pinecrest Repertory Theater. Caceres later moved to Los Angeles, California, after which he was seen on numerous commercials, including Topps: Baseball Cards, DIFF: LA, Curacao: World Cup, Bullet Liner, and XXL Sports. He also landed supporting roles on America's Most Wanted and Sex Sent Me to the ER; as well as roles in shorts, such as The Restoration, Truth or Dare, and To: Mi Amor. On Criminal Minds Caceres portrayed Jimmy Bennett, a runaway boy abducted by Claude Barlow in the Season Eleven episode "Devil's Backbone". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Devil's Backbone" (2016) TV episode - Jimmy Bennett *Deception (2016) as Kevin (short) *Five Finger Death Punch: My Nemesis (2016) as Homeless Teen Son (video short) *Broken: A Musical (2015) as Young Man With Cane *Where the Bears Are (2014-2015) as Gabe (5 episodes) *True Nightmares (2015) as Boy in Crowd *How to Survive High School (2015) as Juan (4 episodes) *Blood Relatives (2015) as Jon *Unusual Suspects (2015) as Chad (TV series documentary) *It's Not Always Sunny (2015) as Businessman (short) *Murder Book (2015) as James (TV series documentary) *The Restoration (2014) as Theo (short) *AwesomenessTV (2014) as Jake (2 episodes) *Sex Sent Me to the ER (2014) as Joseph (TV series documentary) *Anton Music Television (2014) as VeeJay Jason *The Mason Twins (2014) as Neighborhood Boy *America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back (2012) as Lucas (TV series documentary) *Endless (2012) as Jeff Garcia (TV miniseries, 5 episodes) *Rock of Ages (2012) as Rocker (uncredited) *Magic City (2012) as Cabana Boy (3 episodes) *Taste It: A Comedy About the Recession (2012) as Mop Boy *The Glades (2010-2011) as Churchgoer/Orderly (2 episodes, uncredited) *Grachi (2011) as Delfin (2 episodes) 'PRODUCER' *Mistress Emily (2013) - Producer (short) *Endless (2012) - Producer/Executive Producer (TV miniseries, 6 episodes) *Jannelys Weekly (2012) - Producer (TV miniseries) 'EDITOR' *Endless (2012) (TV miniseries) *Jannelys Weekly (2012) (TV miniseries) 'DIRECTOR' *Jannelys Weekly (2012) (TV miniseries) 'WRITER' *Jannelys Weekly (2012) - Creator (TV miniseries) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors